Sorpresas
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Los Stark están moviendo todo el país para encontrar a su hermana Arya que hace unos días que no contesta las llamadas. Pero a diferencia de lo que creían sus hermanos la pequeña Stark no estaba sufriendo tanto como pensaban. Gendrya.


Algunos de ustedes pensaran ¿Por qué esta chica sigue subiendo nuevos fics cuando todavía no termina con los que ya tiene? Si alguien tiene la respuesta por favor no duden en decirme cual es por que yo no lo se...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de G.R.R.M., el caballero conocido por dejar que tengamos spoiler por la serie :P. Yo solamente estoy jugando con ellos.

* * *

Era normal que Arya desaparezca por algunos días del radar, ella no era conocida por asistir a los eventos grandes que su familia estaban acostumbrados a dar pero esta fiesta no era cualquier fiesta, era el aniversario de sus padres y como era habitual, eran sus hermanos quienes se encargaban de buscarla y tenerla presentable a tiempo. El problema era que hace ya una semana que Sansa y sus hermanos intentaban comunicarse con Arya pero esta no contestaba un solo mensaje, ni una llamada.

 _ **Traer a la chica loba antes de la fiesta - Grupo cerrado**_

 _Sansa: Todo mi crédito se fue en el buzón de voz. Voy a matarla cuando la encuentre._

 _Rickon: Si es que la encuentran._

 _Ygritte: ¿Ya probaron en el departamento?_

 _Jon: Fue lo primero que hicimos, no estaba ahí._

 _Robb: ¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres… o a la policía?_

 _Sansa: ¡Por los siete Robb, no digas eso! Sabemos que Arya desaparece por unos días, siempre hizo eso. Solamente hay que recordar todos los lugares que suele ir._

 _Talisa: ¿El instituto de esgrima?_

 _Sandor: Hace una semana que no la veo en esgrima._

 _Jon: ¿Quién invitó al perro en el grupo?_

 _Robb: Sansa, saca a tu novio de esta conversación._

 _Sansa: No vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo y su nombre es Sandor, no perro. Ahora concéntrensen ¿Qué otro lugar?_

 _Sandor: Yo puedo defenderme solo Sansa._

 _Sansa: Claro que puedes, pero tengo derechos como tu novia._

 _Talisa: Volvamos al tema ¿La universidad?_

 _Jon: Fui ayer a verificar y no la encontré._

 _Sansa: Algunos de sus amigos debería saber dónde está, Lommy o Pastel caliente tiene que saber algo de ella._

 _Robb: Nada, su último mensaje con ellos fue que no la molestaran, y eso fue hace más de 8 días._

 _Sansa: Fui al bar en donde trabaja y por lo que dijeron está de vacaciones. Ese era el último lugar, no hay más._

 _Bran: Bueno… hay uno, pero es algo así como un secreto, no puedo hablar de él._

 _Ygritte: Bran, tus padres nos matara a todos si no nos dicen dónde está tu hermana._

 _Sandor: ¿En verdad estas siendo tan estúpido?_

 _Jon: Maldita sea, Bran. Nos queda un solo día, no vengas ahora con lealtad._

 _Rickon: ¿Tiene una cueva secreta como Bruce Wayne?_

 _Robb: No tenemos tiempo para juegos Bran._

 _Bran: Podríamos esperar un día más, tal vez aparezca_

 _Talisa: Bran, entiende que no solo es la fiesta, tu hermana no dio señales de vida hace más de una semana. Si te hace sentir más cómodo eliges algunos de nosotros y te acompañaremos mañana hasta el lugar, no hace falta que nos lo digas a todos._

 _Bran: Está bien, pero si no llega a estar ahí, por favor nunca le digan que yo les dije sobre el lugar, va a matarme._

Así fue como al día siguiente Bran, Jon, Sansa, Talisa e Ygritte estaban frente a un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-¿Estás segura de que es este el lugar? no parece ser muy de Arya, es demasiado… elegante- Sansa estaba en desacuerdo que en aquel lugar se encontrara su hermana menor.

Bran vio hacia arriba desde su silla, estaba seguro que era el lugar, sin importar que solo estuvo allí una sola vez. El edificio no tenía más pisos que nueve o diez pero ocupaba al menos dos o tres manzanas, las luces eran tenues pero estaban por todos lados; y en la recepción se encontraba una mujer que parecía tener un vestido demasiado caro para ser solo una empleada.

-Sí, es este mismo.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo descubriste este lugar?- Ygritte no podía dejar de ver a su alrededor.

Bran pensó antes de contestar esa pregunta.

-Hace unos meses Arya me pidió que viniera a traerle cosas, y me amenazó con no decirle a nadie, no hablé nunca más sobre el tema.

-Algo me dice que no podremos entrar tan fácilmente a la habitación- dijo Sansa-. Nadie vino vestido para la ocasión, no nos creerán que nos hospedamos aquí.

-¿Estas bromeando? Tu padre es el primer ministro, tiene que tener algún peso.

-Tal vez mi padre sí, pero yo no, nadie nos reconoce.

-No nos va a dejar entrar, eso es obvio, pero es la misma chica que la vez pasada, así que yo la distraigo mientras ustedes entran.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos hasta que se dé cuenta?- preguntó Jon saliendo de su silencio.

-No mucho, por eso tienen que apurarse. La habitación está del lado derecho, creo que el número era 104 o 114, no estoy del todo seguro.

Bran se acercó a la mujer, nunca estuvo tan nervioso en su vida, y no tenía nada que ver con ser descubiertos.

-Hola, buenos días- la chica parecía un poco mayor que Bran, pero eso no impedía al chico en pensar que tal vez tenía chances con ella.

-Buenos días caballero, en qué puedo ayudarlo- la chica le dio una hermosa sonrisa y Bran dejó de pensar por unos minutos -¿Señor?

-Eh, estaba buscando a alguien, tal vez no me recuerdes pero estuve aquí hace unos meses, vine a ver a mi hermana.

-Eres el hermano de la señorita Stark, lo recuerdo muy bien. Aunque no recuerdo que la señorita haya dejado dicho que volvería hoy. Pero lo puedo confirmar, porque no espera hasta que haga la llamada.

Bran se quedó mudo, si Arya estaba allí como dijo la mujer, quiere decir que estaba sana y salva y si ella se encontraba bien él no viviría para contarlo, no después de decirles a los chicos sobre el lugar. Aunque odiaba usar sus debilidades como una distracción fue lo único que se le ocurrió, se tiró de su silla de ruedas y simuló dolor. La mujer corrió hasta donde estaba y, al contrario de como lo temía Bran, no lo estaba viendo con pena, sino que lo miraba con decepción.

-¿En serio vas a mentir que te caes de tu silla solamente para que tus amigos entren al hotel? Creía que se te ocurriría algo mejor o menos insultante para tu persona.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Tus amigos no son muy discretos y todas esas cabezas pelirrojas no son muy fácil de esconder.

-Por favor no llames a nadie, juro que llamo a mis amigos y nos vamos de aquí- lo último que quería era que sus padres estuvieran en problemas por esto y más aún si esto apareciera en las noticias.

-No es necesario, pareces un chico confiable, además eres amigo de mi hermano y él sabe muy bien cómo elegir compañía. Hagamos esto, 15 minutos y luego tus amigos se van.

-¿Amigo de tu hermano?

-Jojen Reed.

-Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, tal vez te equivocaste.

-Sí, es probable que no lo conozcas todavía, pero ya lo conocerás. Buenos amigos, recuerda- dijo esto mientras se alejaba hasta donde llegaron nuevos clientes que si parecían habituales al lugar porque llamaron a la chica por su nombre: Meera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mensaje de Bran, dice que la mujer es buena y nos dejó unos 15 minutos, la habitación es 104. Es esa- señaló Jon a cuatro puertas de allí.

Cuando llegaron a ella se quedaron viendo la puerta ¿Cómo se suponía que abriría esa puerta sin llave?

-Tal vez deberíamos tocar- sugirió Talisa.

-Para tener los mismos resultados que las llamadas y los mensajes, claro que no- dijo enojada Sansa.

-Permiso, permiso, dejen pasar a las profesionales- Ygritte se acercó a la cerradura y con algo metálico que tenía entre sus dedos logró abrir la puerta-. Listo, pero no podemos entrar todos, que alguien eche un vistazo y vuelva.

-Yo voy-sin dudar Sansa se adentró al lugar, era muy bonito, era el tipo de lugar que uno vendría a tener un fin de semana romántico con su esposo. Como no vio a nadie comenzó a llamar despacio a hermana pero sin respuesta, buscó en la sala de estar, en el baño, salió hasta la terraza y nada. Cuando al fin la encontré sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Corrió hasta la puerta y miró a los chicos -. Muy bien. Ygritte y Talisa entren. Jon lárgate, te mantendremos en contacto- antes de que Jon pudiera protestar Sansa le cerró la puerta en la cara luego de que las chicas pasaran.

-Traje mi equipo de primeros auxilios ¿Donde está Arya?

-No creo que lo necesitemos…

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- las chicas se dieron vuelta y encontraron a un hombre un poco más grande que ellas pero aun así era joven, era morocho pero sus ojos azules alumbraban toda la habitación, aunque la sábana que sostenía sobre sus caderas para taparse era sin duda lo más destacable, o más bien era lo que la sábana no tapaba-. No voy a preguntar de nuevo. Voy a llamar a seguridad.

-Más bien deberíamos preguntar quién eres tú y porque estabas en la cama con Arya.

-¿Qué?- la incredulidad de Talisa e Ygritte fue mal recibida del muchacho ya que su cara demostró enojo.

-Esperen aquí, ya puedo ver que no me podré deshacer de ustedes fácilmente.

Cuando el chico desapareció por una habitación las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Estas bromeando, sin duda estas bromeando ¿Dónde encontró Arya ese espécimen? Por los dioses, si no estuviera con Jon ya me le hubiera tirado encima ¿Por qué miento? Si ustedes no hubieran estado aquí seguro me le tiraba encima.

-¿Algunas de ustedes prestó atención al tatuaje?- preguntó seria Talisa.

-¿En serio, Talisa? ¿Solo en eso te fijaste?

-¿Quién de ustedes es Sansa?- cuando apareció el chico de nuevo tenía puesto unos pantalones sueltos y una remera blanca, lo que hacía que esta vez las chicas pudieran concentrarse en responder.

-Yo soy Sansa- contestó incrédula -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Arya me hablo de ustedes. Entonces ustedes dos deben de ser Ygritte y Talisa- todo lo que decía salía como un susurro de su boca y su mirada pasaba por la puerta del que salió cada 10 segundos-. Miren, sé que esto es complicado de cualquier forma que lo miren, pero necesito que se vayan antes de que despierte.

-No sin respuestas antes. Hace más de una semana mi hermana no contesta ni un solo mensaje y yo no me voy de aquí hasta levantarla y asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, con permiso- se hizo lugar para acercarse a la puerta pero no antes de que el chico se interpusiera.

-Por favor Sansa, escúchame- hablaba solo para ella, tan despacio que Talisa e Ygritte apenas escuchaban lo que decía -. Estoy intentando algo con ella. Me gusta, bueno "gustar" es una palabra muy corta para decir lo que siento por ella, pero estoy intentando que esto llegue a un nivel más arriba ¿Okey? Pero los dos conocemos muy bien a tu hermana, es muy dura y no quiere nada serio con nadie y menos aún que su familia conozca su vida privada. Ahora, ¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando se entere que sabes lo nuestro?

-No querrá verte más, seguramente te evitará todo lo que pueda.

-Eso mismo, por favor se comprensiva y deja esto por hoy.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar? ¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es verdad?

-Porque él es Gendry- dijo Talisa rompiendo la burbuja que había entre la pelirroja y el morocho.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Ygritte y Sansa.

-El tatuaje que les dije, es el escucho de los Baratheon. Este chico es Gendry Baratheon, hijo mayor de Robert Baratheon el… rey.

Si bien Sansa conocía a Robert, ya que este era un buen amigo de su padre, era normal que no conocieran la cara del hijo del rey, él era todo un misterio. Fue producto del primer matrimonio, una princesa de tierras lejanas, una mujer hermosa y bondadosa pero muy enfermiza. Con su muerte, el pequeño príncipe con sus seis fue llevado para ser educado a las tierras de su madre y solo volvía al país una o dos veces al año. Robert se volvió a casar con la duquesa Cersei Lannistes años después y tuvo cuatro hijos más pero eso no quitaba al hecho de que Gendry Baratheon era el heredero del reino de su padre.

-Solo Gendry estaba bien, no hacía falta todo lo otro- dijo Gendry mientras se cohibía por la mención del título de su padre. Todos quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que el príncipe habló de nuevo -¿Vas a confiar en mí?

-Ese no es el tema, mañana es el aniversario de los padres de Arya y si ella no asiste estaremos en problemas-cuando Ygritte dijo esto las otras dos recordaron de porqué estaban allí-. Llamamos a su celular miles de veces y no contestó, lo mismo con los mensajes.

-Ella tiene que estar en la casa de nuestros padres a más tardar mañana a la mañana- continuó Sansa -. La llamaremos dentro de tres horas, asegúrate de que conteste el teléfono y si no es así volveremos.

-Hecho, lo prometo. Tres horas y ella contesta la llamada.

-Muy bien, chicas esperen afuera-dijo la pelirroja, las chicas dudaron pero al final hicieron caso- Muy bien faraón, príncipe o lo que fueras, si me entero de que estas utilizando tu poder para hacer que Arya te haga caso juro que nada te salvará de que te corte tus partes ¿Has entendido?

El chico sonrió y miró con sinceridad a la pelirroja antes de hablar.

-Sansa, créeme cuando te digo que si yo pudiera usar mi "poder" Arya no tendría por qué esconderse en un hotel cada vez que vengo al país.

-Muy bien, tres horas-dijo antes de salir por la puerta y encontrarse con las chicas, que por sus caras ya habían escuchado todo. Bajaron en silencio hasta encontrarse con Jon y Bran -. Nunca estuvimos aquí, la llamaremos dentro de tres horas y ella va a contestar, no tiene que saber que estuvimos aquí.

-Por mi está bien así-dijo Bran muy feliz.

-¿Estaba arriba, estaba bien?-preguntó Jon.

-Que no se habla más el tema-miro enojada-. Ygritte controla a tu novio.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas una vez más antes de salir del hotel y sonrieron, sospechaban que esto sería solo el comienzo de algo grande, y no estaban equivocadas.

Tres horas después se cumplió lo acordado. Cuando Sansa llamó a su hermana contestaron al segundo tono.

-Hola- parecía que recién se levantaba de una larga siesta -¿Quién es?

-Al fin, Arya. Pensábamos que ya estabas muerta.

-¿Qué quieres Sansa? estaba durmiendo.

-Nada importante- ironizó Sansa- solamente quería recordarte que mañana es el aniversario de tus padres, 50 años, tal vez lo recuerdes.

-¡Por los Antiguos!- Sansa escuchó cómo se calló de la cama y como alguien se reía disimuladamente de fondo -¿Porque no me llamaste antes?

-Oh, perdón es que nos olvidamos por completo de tu existencia- ironizó Sansa y Arya lo noto antes de que continuara con su siguiente oración -. Llamamos y te buscamos por todo Poniente ¿Por donde te metiste?

-Estaba estudiando, mis finales se acercan y no quería que nadie me molestara- si Sansa no hubiera sabido la verdad no habría dudado de la afirmación de su hermana pero el caso era todo lo contrario.

-Bueno trata de estudiar menos y ven a casa lo antes posible, hay mucho que hacer para mañana.

Robert Baratheon estaba en la fiesta, él hombre no asistía mucho a eventos sociales de su padre ya que no querían crear mucho espectáculo alrededor de la amistad que tenían entre Ned y el Rey pero en las fiestas privadas y sencillas como estas él aparecía siempre con algunos de sus hijos o solo. En este caso apareció con su única hija Myrcella quien parecía disfrutar el estar fuera del _castillo._

Todo el mundo estaba feliz, reían comían, bailaban, en otras palabras la fiesta era todo una celebración. Hasta Arya, que había recibido una reprimenda por cada uno de sus hermanos y cada uno de sus cuñados, parecía disfrutar de la fiesta. La chica, luego de ponerse al día con Sandor sobre sus clases de esgrima, se sentó donde Sansa y Myrcella que estaban hablando sobre algo tan aburrido como sus vestimenta. Y las muchachas no dudaron en hacerle partícipe de la conversación.

-Es muy bonito el vestido que tienes puesto Arya, es muy elegante- dijo Myrcella, Arya sonrió con amabilidad y contestó que todo se lo debía a su hermana ya que ella había buscado todo -En verdad es muy hermoso Sansa, deberías enseñarme como coordinar mis joyas con vestidos algún día- Sansa respondió con un suave "gracias" ruborizada -¿Donde conseguiste esta pulsera? Se que vi una parecida en algún lado pero no recuerdo donde ¿Es de Tiffany?

Sansa miró la pulsera algo confundida, se trataba de un brazalete muy discreto parecía de plata y en sus alrededores tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. Arya trató de esconderla pero ya era tarde. La pelirroja se dio cuenta al segundo que ese no era parte de su vestuario, y Arya no era de las que compraba cosas lujoso.

-No lo se, no fue idea mía, seguramente Arya nos puede decir de donde es- dijo inocentemente pero ella sabía muy bien de dónde venía.

-No estoy segura, me lo regaló alguien, no recuerdo, tal vez fue Lommy o Pastel Caliente.

-Oh ya recuerdo, los hombres de nuestra familia, los Baratheon, usan pulseras parecidas a estas para pedir matrimonio a las mujeres que quiere, mamá tiene una parecía. Usualmente es la misma pulsera que van pasando de generación en generación, con los primogénitos pero mi padre ya había regalado su legado a la madre de mi hermano mayor, así que la de mi madre es mucho más vistosa, es roja con dorado. ¿En verdad no recuerdas quien te hizo este regalo?

-Esta seguramente es una imitación- rió nerviosa luego de un largo silencio y de una cara pálida- Lommy y Pastel Caliente siempre hacen bromas sobre que terminaré sola. Disculpen, creo que tengo que ir al baño.

La cara de Arya eran un vivo reflejo del temor mientras que la de Sansa no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. La hermana mayor quiso dejar tranquila por un momento a la menor pero no pudo resistirse.

Cuando Sansa llego al baño Arya estaba histérica hablando a su celular mientras daba vueltas por todo el lugar.

-Contesta, maldito Toro mentiroso. Atiende el maldito teléfono- Sansa se acercó y sacó el teléfono de las manos de su hermana y corto el intento de llamada.

-Muy bien, cálmate, respira y contesta: ¿Cuando te lo dió te explicó su significado?

-Por supuesto que no, el tonto solo me dijo que era algo viejo de su madre y que como él no lo usaba me lo regalaba, ¡Toro estúpido! Nunca acepto sus regalos pero parecía tan dolido cuando dije no, que al final lo agarré. ¡Es un maldito tramposo!

-Muy bien cálmate, si él no hizo ninguna pregunta entre medio estoy segura que no es lo que piensas, tal vez es un simple regalo y te vas a mostrar ante Gendry como una tonta si supones antes de preguntar.

Arya se calmó y luego miró a su hermana con resignación.

-Tienes razón. No se como pude pensar que se quería casar- rió nerviosa -soy yo después de todo, y además Gendry no puede casarse- dijo mirando al piso, Sansa casi pudo ver un poco de tristeza en su expresión, la pelirroja no tuvo más opción que abrazarla aunque no entendió bien lo último que dijo - Espera, ¿Como sabes de Gendry?- dijo saliendo del abrazo.

Sansa dudó un momento antes de contestar, no estaba segura que decir por lo que se decidió por la verdad.

-Crees que fue coincidencia que contestaras el teléfono un día antes del aniversario. Fuimos al hotel y nos aseguramos que Gendry te trajera a tiempo- Arya no entendió al principio y luego susurro "Bran" -. No te enojes con Bran o Gendry, los dos estaban haciendo lo correcto.

-No me enojo, fue idea del estúpido de Gendry que le dijera casualmente a un familiar donde estoy siempre por si pasaba cualquier necesidad. Pero cuando dices "fuimos" te refieres a más personas ¿Quien más sabe lo de Gendry?

-Solamente yo... Ygritte y Talisa. Pero Jon solo sabe sobre el lugar.

-Mierda, tendremos que cambiar de lugar- dijo sonriendo antes de salir del baño y dejar a la pelirroja estupefacta por lo sonriente que estaba su hermana dada la situación. Aunque también estaba confundida por las dudas que Arya había dejado en ella, dudas que estaba dispuesta a aclarar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ***** Okey ahora hablando en serio... La idea de este fic fue solamente para dejar una nota para los sigan la historia de "Su Dama" sepan que estoy intentando terminarla y que he leído todos sus reviews y lamento no poder responder a aquellos que escriben en anónimos. No puedo contar tantas veces e comenzado y borrado el último capitulo que me queda, si bien se como va a ser me esta costando mucho plasmarla. Gracias por esperar tanto!

 ***** Ahora hablando de esta historia espero que les guste, me costó un poco hacerla y seguramente tendrá en algún momento una continuación para contestar algunas preguntas, pero no lo esperen muy pronto...

 ***** Si encuentran algún error, o algo que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios para estar al tanto.

 ***** Y por último y no menos importante, gracias a Anita por corregir el fic :)


End file.
